


if the heavens ever did speak

by catefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Teen Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish
Summary: Dimitri was not one to believe in such tall tales; although he’d be lying if he weren’t the slightest bit intrigued by the mere prospect of it.A wish.That’s what Claude had told him earlier this night.A wish if he so offered something precious in exchange.-----Dimitri makes a wish at the Goddess Tower.It does not go as expected.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	if the heavens ever did speak

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix Week! 
> 
> Dimilix week Day 3: Goddess Tower

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

_Drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This is hungry work_

* * *

Dimitri was not one to believe in such tall tales; although he’d be lying if he weren’t the slightest bit intrigued by the mere prospect of it.

A wish.

That’s what Claude had told him earlier this night.

A wish if he so offered something precious in exchange.

Though by the way Claude had woven his tale to him and the other students, it bordered on some old urban legend, set up by older generations of students meant to be some tradition.

But it nevertheless served its purpose: to stir curiosity amongst the student population.

Claude sat atop the table in the dining hall, cradling his chin in one hand as he laughed at some questions thrown at him.

“You guys do realize I could just be pulling everyone’s leg, right?” Claude let out a low chuckle. “You guys should really just ask someone else if you want to know more. It’s not like this kind of stuff gets handed down to me, you know?”

“Claude, come on.” Hilda whined as she sat next to him. “We’re only allowed this kind of freedom tonight! We should be taking advantage of it so stop being so cryptic.”

“Fine, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Claude acquiesced, lifting his hands up in mock defeat. “They say you should make your way up the tower unaccompanied, thinking of your wish the whole way up to the top. And once you make it to the top, that’s when the magic happens.”

Murmurs quickly followed Claude’s words, small squeals and disbelieving laughter.

However, even as his classmates discussed the matter animatedly at their table, Dimitri remained quiet, contemplative. Dimitri could not deny that something strange stirred within his chest. One could call it a vague sense of hope or even a premonition of some sort. But ultimately, it felt as if Dimitri had found an answer to the things that whispered in his head and weighed down his shoulders each day.

Maybe, _this_ was the best way to answer their pleas.

“What a load of bunk.” Felix scowled, folding his arms across his chest. His scathing voice broke Dimitri out of his thoughts.

“Oh come on, Felix.” Sylvain threw one arm around his shoulder, a sly smile already plastered across his face. From the corner of Dimitri’s eye, he watched Ingrid roll her eyes. “Even if it’s just some urban legend, going up that tower must be fun right? Who knows who you might run into there if you know what I mean.”

Sylvain winked before receiving a smack to the shoulder.

“The only place I’d want to go to right now is _away_ from you. Drag someone else with you to that damned tower, I’m going to train.” Felix stood up. Just as he was about to walk away from their table, he shot one stern glare at Dimitri. “ _Alone.”_

Dimitri could not deny that _stung._

“Aw, Felix you’re just no fun!” Annette pouted as she tried to pull on Felix’s arm. “We’re supposed to be bonding, right Mercie?”

“Felix, surely you can spare us a little more of your time.” Mercedes patted the seat beside her. “Believe it or not, things are more fun when we’re all together.”

“I’ll pass.” Felix waved them off as he pulled off Annette’s grip. “I have better things to do.”

“Felix.” Ingrid frowned. “It wouldn’t feel right being with everyone without you around.”

“Gossip is not something I’m into.” Felix raised a brow at the students of the Golden Deer. “And neither is investigating some musty tower hardly anyone goes into.”

“Felix, please.” Ingrid tried to sway him back, smiling at him. “Come on, who else will help me keep Sylvain in check?”

“The boar will gladly help you with that,” Felix huffed, not even sparing Dimitri a glance.

“Felix.” Ingrid said in that scolding tone of hers.

“Look, it’s just a stupid tower,” Felix frowned, clearly tired of this discussion. “If anything is in that tower, it’s probably just ghosts and darkness. Not whatever nonsense Claude has spouted out.”

“G-ghosts?” Ashe’s voiced quivered. “Count me out then on any sort of exploration. I’m already quite content here sampling the food with Dedue.”

“The food served has been delicious,” Dedue spoke quietly. “Better than normal actually. I would consider my time well spent.”

“See, even they find the food more interesting than that stupid urban legend.” Felix spoke matter-of-factly.

“Aw, but can’t you at least stay?” Annette pleaded. Dimitri commended Annete’s determination. “It’s only rare that we get to all talk like this without our studies hanging over our heads or whatever crisis Garreg Mach is facing.”

Felix let out a tired sigh.

“I’m going to the training grounds. Don’t disturb me.” Felix resolutely pulled his arm out of Annette’s grasp. Dimitri felt hurt watching Annette’s face fall to small frown.

“Come on, your Highness! Surely, you can convince him?” Annette turned to Dimitri with pleading eyes. And suddenly, all of his classmates’ eyes were on him, waiting for him to make his move.

Sylvain, in particular, winked at him as he gestured towards Felix’s quickly retreating back.

With a deep breath, Dimitri turned to Felix’s direction, his fists clenched in apprehension.

“Felix…” Dimitri reached out to him with his voice.

“Don’t start on me, boar,” Felix still had his back turned on him as he steadily walked away. “Even I can tell you’re just as interested as Sylvain is in that goddess damned tower.”

“Still, it would not hurt for all of us to spend this night together. After all, we only get one year together in the academy,” Dimitri reasoned. “It does not matter whether you would want to investigate the tower or not. It’s just…we all want you around, Felix. Just simply that.”

“Hmph, not like we spend almost everyday with each other anyway,” Felix muttered. “What makes this night so special?”

“It’s the night of the ball of course!” Annette interrupted. “I mean we’ve already had so much fun dancing earlier but the night isn’t over yet. We could all use this time to make some memories.”

“Haven’t we already made enough memories of this place?” Felix scoffed. “The Western Church instigators were executed, Flayn was kidnapped, and that goddess forsaken Death Knight.”

Everyone fell silent at Felix’s words.

“I’d rather be preparing for such incidents instead of merrymaking.” Felix’s voice said, his voice only above a whisper.

“Felix…” Dimitri reached out a hand to his shoulder to which he was responded with a slap on his hand.

“Leave me be. Go have fun without me.” Felix closed the doors of the dining hall with a silent click.

Silence enveloped the Blue Lions as they stared at the doors from which Felix left.

“Well, it looks like me and his Highness will be the ones exploring the Goddess Tower tonight then.” Sylvain turned to him with a lopsided smile. Yet his eyes betrayed his disappointment at Felix’s early leave. “That is if you so agree your Highness.”

Dimitri let out a tired sigh. Considering Sylvain’s recent antics, he’d best accompany him to the tower. Anyway, Dimitri’s interest in the legend was already piqued. So the only way to reconcile the two was to go with Sylvain.

“Alright then. I shall accompany you.” Ingrid gawked at his reply.

“Your Highness, you don’t have to!” Ingrid pulled Sylvain by the ear, Sylvain grimacing from the pain. “Sylvain, _you_ should know better than to lead His Highness to do such unsavory things.”

“Hey now, His Highness was the one who agreed. I merely asked him.” Sylvain then turned his attention back to Dimitri, grinning at him. “That is as long as you’re sure you want to your Highness.”

“I’m sure.” Dimitri sent Ingrid a sincere look. “I’m quite interested in what Claude said as well, to be frank. The monastery holds quite the amount of mysteries. I’d want to see some things for myself.”

“Well, I shall accompany His Highness as well.” Dedue stood up. Dimitri immediately guided his friend back to the table, insistent. He’d rather let Dedue take some much needed time off, and it’s not like he wanted Dedue to know of what he was about to do along with the possible consequences of it.

“Dedue, it’s fine.” Dimitri spoke as he clasped Dedue’s shoulder, pouring every ounce of sincerity into his words. “I have Sylvain with me, and I’d rather you enjoy this time for yourself as well. The food is quite delicious after all.”

“Yes, Dedue. We have yet to try the Adrestian entreés after all!” Ashe chipped in, excitement evident in his features.

Dedue took one long look at Sylvain, Dimitri and Ashe before letting out a grunt.

“Very well, your Highness.”

* * *

Sylvain had long separated from him once they had climbed the 5th staircase of the tower. Sylvain had gestured him to go on ahead, telling him that he’ll take his time to catch his breath. Dimitri, though, had an inkling that Sylvain needn’t the time to recuperate. Rather Dimitri was positive that Sylvain was waiting for someone to arrive whilst allowing Dimitri free reign to do whatever he wanted.

In sum, it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

So Dimitri immediately agreed to go on ahead, much to Sylvain’s surprise (and relief).

Sylvain definitely thinks far ahead than he is given credit for.

As Dimitri continued up the tower, the voices seemed to grow louder with every step.

 _‘How sure are you that this will release you from your sins?’_ The voices echoed in his head.

 _‘Don’t make us laugh, little prince.’_ Stepmother muttered.

 _‘Be sure to make this worth it. It’s the least scum like you should do.’_ Glenn added.

 _‘Avenge us.’_ Father pleaded.

 _‘I will.’_ Dimitri thought, his fists clenching tightly at his sides as he continued up the staircase. _‘For all of you, we will get that revenge.’_

As soon as Dimitri stepped onto the highest floor of the tower, he was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Dimitri felt like he was falling. The world shifted around him so quickly prompting him to force his eyes shut from the sheer force of his surroundings, unable to watch the world unfold itself into darkness.

Once he steadied himself, Dimitri lowered the arm shielding his eyes, finding himself in a void, a glowing throne serving as the only source of light.

Dimitri took a deep breath before resolutely venturing towards the throne, eager to determine whether his wish has been granted.

It did not take long for Dimitri to stand before the throne.

And there upon the throne sat Felix, legs crossed, scowling.

“ _Boar.”_ Felix growled in distaste.

“F-felix…what are you doing here?” Dimitri was shocked. Felix surely could not be the guardian of this void, could he?

For all the years Dimitri knew him, Felix once loved the idea of his family being duty bound to Dimitri’s. Two years ago, he had forsaken that love for utter disdain at the mere prospect of it.

“ _Dimitri is dead. He was my best friend.” Felix’s tears steadily fell down his face. “Stop pretending to be him when you aren’t!”_

_“Felix, please believe me!” Dimitri reasoned. “I’m still me, not anyone else! I can’t be anyone but myself. That’s just nonsense!”_

_“You’re the one not making sense.” Felix turned away from him. “Dimitri…Dimitri would never do that. The Dimitri I know once told me we’d become even better than Loog and Kyphon! But you, you are nothing like him. He would never hurt anyone and have fun with it. You…you’re just a boar!”_

_“But I am Dimitri, Felix!” Dimitri was frustrated. He just could not get through to Felix._

_“No, you’re not!” Felix pushed aside the flaps of the tent. “And don’t you dare associate yourself with me ever again.”_

It was evident that duty, _Dimitri_ , was not something Felix liked associating himself with any longer. So it was fairly obvious that Felix, if he was _his_ Felix in any way, shape or form, was not the master of this realm.

“How the hell should I know!? I was in the training grounds then suddenly I’m in this stupid void.” Felix slammed a fist on the throne.

“This must be an illusion of some sort.” Dimitri stood in disbelief. Dimitri was the sole person who wished for something. Felix should not be here. Felix had no interest in being here in the first place. The Felix he may be talking to now may just be a figment of his imagination or a creation of the magic allegedly surrounding the Goddess Tower.

“Felix, is it really you?” Dimitri reached out to Felix, gauntleted hand reaching out towards Felix’s cheek.

Felix smacked the hand away before he got too close, pain instantly stung Dimitri’s hand.

So he was real after all.

“Of course it’s me.” Felix snapped.

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the void. If it is not Felix who is the master of this realm, then who?

Dimitri wracked his mind for answers, is it the Goddess? Is it a demon? Just whose throne has Felix been sitting on?

“How long have you been here?” Dimitri asked. If he wanted to understand what was going on, he had to start from somewhere after all.

“Feels like an hour to me.” Felix folded his arms across his chest. “And since you just got here, _I_ should be the one asking why you are here in the first place.”

“I was in the Goddess Tower with Sylvain, and I alone ascended to the top.” Dimitri spoke solemnly. “That alone should be enough to explain to you why I’m here.”

Just as Dimitri spoke his piece, Felix looked at him in shock before shaking his head.

“Of course, _of course_. Of all the foolish things you’d do, boar.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you did not wish for something stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Dimitri hardened his gaze. “Not to me.”

Felix suddenly stood from the throne, prompting Dimitri to step back as Felix rushed towards him in fury.

“ _Revenge_ , that’s what you have wished for isn’t it?” Dimitri could only remain silent. Felix scoffed. “And my old man never cared to believe me.”

“Father, Mother, Glenn…they all meant a great deal to me. The duty to see through their fight to the end is mine to bear.” Dimitri glanced at the palm of his hand, the image of it burnt flashing in his mind. “I merely want to fulfill their wishes.”

“What do you know of the dead’s wishes? You’re not some bridge to the afterlife! All of them are gone. What you’re doing is pointless and _selfish_.” Felix’s voice rose as he came closer before falling silent just before he whispered scathingly. “You wished for revenge and now we’re both stuck in this void for whatever goddess damned reason. This is the _worst_.”

“Excuse me, who do you think you are to be sitting on _my_ throne!?” A shrill voice interrupted their argument. They both turned to the side, surprised to see a girl adorned with peculiar jewels and clothing. Her long green hair fell down to the floor as her green eyes glared down at Felix.

“A child?” Dimitri whispered in disbelief.

“I am no child!” The girl shouted, clearly irritated by Dimitri’s words. “Mind you, I am older than I appear. So would you kindly show some respect?”

“A-ah, my apologies.” Dimitri bowed. If this child is the owner of the throne, then it would make her the master of the void. But he has yet to determine who exactly this child is.

“Politeness? Why thank you.” The girl nodded, smiling with appreciation before fixing a glare upon Felix once again. “And you! No ounce of politeness at all? Not even taking a second to think of whose throne you sat upon!?”

“Whatever. Who are you anyway?” Felix returned the glare. “Are you some humanoid demonic beast or some agent of the Goddess?”

“A demonic beast!? How lowly do you think of me!?” The girl stomped her foot. “I already told you I am older than I appear and I deserve respect. The highest of all respects, in fact.”

“Hah.” Felix snorted before answering sarcastically. “Who are you? The Goddess?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” He felt an otherworldly power suddenly envelop him. His body frozen into place, his muscles unable to make the slightest movement. A cold shiver ran down Dimitri’s spine at the sheer power of it. “My name is Sothis. They also call me as ‘The Beginning.’”

After a few moments, suddenly Dimitri felt the ‘grip’ over his body release, allowing him to finally breathe. As he caught his breath, Dimitri immediately shifted his attention to Felix, who wore a similarly shocked expression on his face.

“You’re the Goddess?” Felix brazenly asked again. “But you’re a—“

“Oh, was that not enough?” Sothis shot back. A wicked, teasing smile was plastered on her face. “Need I prove to you again that I am indeed ‘The Beginning’?”

“Okay, fine.” Felix rubbed his temples. “Anyway, will you just get us back to the monastery already?”

“Only if you ask nicely.” Sothis smirked.

Oh, the Goddess knew how to get on Felix’s nerves.

Felix, ever stubborn and reluctant to admit defeat, turned to Dimitri, request easily understood from his glare.

Dimitri glared back at Felix, telling him with his eyes to just ask the Goddess nicely.

Felix just rolled his eyes at him in turn.

 _“Boar.”_ Felix seethed. “Just do it. Because you know I’m not going to do it.”

“ _Felix.”_ Dimitri chastised him. Felix was certainly determined to make things harder for the both of them. It was frustrating. “Ask nicely. That’s all she asks.”

“No, you do it,” Felix turned away from him, crossing his arms. “ _You’re_ the House Leader, not me.”

“ _Felix,”_ Dimitri shook his head. “Why must you complicate things?”

“It’s not like I wanted to be here in the first place!” Felix shouted, agitated. Felix turned to him to anger in his eyes, his amber glowing almost red with rage. “ _You’re_ the one who actually went up the damned tower to make some stupid wish!”

 _‘So this is what you came up with? How disappointing. How unbefitting of a Prince of Faerghus.’_ Father scoffed.

 _“I_ was at the training grounds swinging my sword and spending my time wisely!” Felix ranted.

 _‘My little brother truly knows how to spend his time wisely. Maybe if he had been the one to avenge us we would have long been satisfied.’_ Glenn spat.

“I don’t know why I’m here anyway. I was not the one who wished some foolish wish!”

“It’s not foolish!” Dimitri grasped the front of Felix’s collar bringing him face to face.

“Look what you’re doing right now, boar.” Felix seethed. “Only a boar like you would charge into some weird legend without regard for the consequences or whether his stupid wish will be granted. _Just pathetic, foolish._ ”

“Silence!” Dimitri shouted. Unshed tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, frustration, anger and regret rolling into one ugly emotion in his chest. “You’re wrong! You know nothing!”

“Just so you know your wish will be at his expense.” Sothis nonchalantly interjected.

Shock instantly graced their features, Dimitri’s hands losing their grip of Felix’s collar, causing Felix to fall down still shocked.

“Just to make it clear for you mortals because clearly neither of you have realized it.” The child huffed as she moved towards her throne, dusting the throne before taking her place upon it.

“You mean to say that Felix will…” Dimitri gulped, the words too frightening for him to continue.

“Of course, that’s a heavy wish you have there. It’s only proper that I get something of equal value: a life in exchange for a life. You have to kill to get your revenge, right? Right.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I may look like a child but I’ll have you know that I am not as lenient as one so I won’t be taking anything else of value other than him.”

“Hah, me? Valuable to this _boar_? He only cares for the dead. You have clearly gotten your price wrong.” Felix laughed in disbelief.

“Oh really?” Sothis yawned. “Why don’t you ask him yourself? He’s the reason why you’re here in the first place.”

Dimitri froze at her revelation.

 _‘So this is what Claude had meant when he said something ‘precious’ in exchange…’_ Dimitri thought.

Felix slowly turned to him, unimpressed.

“Go on, out with it.” Felix egged him on. “It better be a good reason.”

Dimitri took a deep breath before letting the words stumble out his mouth.

“Because Glenn—” The moment Glenn’s name fell from his lips, Dimitri knew what he was about to say was wrong.

“Oh I see now…because Glenn treasured me. Because I’m _Glenn’s_ little brother.” Felix spat.

 _‘No, not just because of that.’_ Dimitri vehemently denied in his mind.

“Of course but—“ Dimitri tried to remedy the situation.

“Glenn’s dead.” Felix spoke quietly. “He no longer treasures anything. Not even that goddess forsaken chivalry you fools put yourselves up to.”

“…You’re right.” Dimitri said before giving him a determined gaze. “Glenn was never one for our kingdom’s chivalry. But he did sacrifice his life for mine for whatever reason he may have had during that time. And that goes for all of those who had been with me on that fateful day.”

Felix pondered over his words, remaining quiet as he continued.

“Be it chivalry or not, it does not change the fact those lives were forsaken for my own survival.” Dimitri looked at his gauntleted hands, vividly imagining the burnt skin that was hidden beneath them, one of the concrete evidence of their sacrifice. “I must do this for them…”

“A load of bunk, that’s what you’re saying.” Felix scoffed.

“I am not finished yet. Let me continue.” Felix’s eyes widened at his words. Dimitri pressed on, unafraid to speak from his heart. “But their sacrifice does not change the fact that I cherish you as I do them. I cherish your wishes as I do theirs. Is that so wrong of me to do?”

Felix remained silent, his eyes averted from his.

“Anyway, since this is at the cost of your life, I would rather not have their wishes trample over you.” Dimitri’s voice was only above a whisper. “…I can never allow that.”

“So, I have gotten the impression that you would not wish to pursue this wish of yours?” Sothis called out from her throne, leaning her cheek against her palm.

“Yes. I would like to retract my wish.” Dimitri said resolutely. “If you may please return us to the monastery, Goddess.”

“How troublesome.” Sothis crossed one leg over the other. “Well, if you were so intent on not going through with your wish in the first place, at least have the courtesy to tell me earlier. You both just effectively wasted my precious time.”

“My apologies.” Dimitri bowed deeply. Still, Felix was silent. “We’ll also endeavor to inform everyone else of what this wish truly entails to at least save you from dealing with anymore unwanted visitors.”

“Very well.” Sothis replied. “You there! You should learn how to show respect like your friend here. It would do you well in the future.”

“Hmph.” Felix turned his back on the Goddess.

“Don’t ‘hmph’ me!” Sothis scolded. She then let out a tired breath before turning back to Dimitri. “Please teach him some manners once you get back, if you please.”

Felix only shook her head at her words.

“Anyway, farewell. And make sure not to waste my time again next time!” Sothis shouted before snapping her fingers.

Everything went white.

* * *

When Dimitri came to, he found himself lying on the ground, staring up at the vast night sky. The scent of the area was all too familiar, oil, metal and dirt.

They were at the training grounds.

“If you do something as stupid as that again, I’ll kill you.” Felix sent him a piercing glare. He was lying by his side, his dark hair beautifully undone against the ground’s granite.

“Felix, I apologize.“ Dimitri could not think of anything else to say, shifting his gaze back to the sky. He had long resolved to himself that he would go through with anything the Goddess may ask of him yet when his wish would entail Felix’s demise, he could not bring himself to continue.

Now the voices seem to cry and shout, their angry pleas and sharp insults rang loud in his head, berating him from doing such a foolish thing.

He could not even bring himself to look at Felix longer than a second.

“I’m serious, _boar_.” Was it concern? Or was it annoyance? The tone of Felix’s voice blurred with the cries of the dead. He could no longer tell.

Silence passed over them. Neither Felix nor Dimitri not knowing what to say further about the whole ordeal.

Dimitri was still reeling from it all. Was it a dream or was it reality? His heart settled on the latter, the piercing knowledge of almost sacrificing Felix for the dead’s wishes stung.

“It was all real, wasn’t it?” Felix spoke quietly. Dimitri had almost forgotten how he sounded like when he spoke like this.

“Yes.” Dimitri replied, his hands unconsciously clenching themselves at the thought of it.

He promised them revenge.

That he would do anything and everything to attain it.

But he could not bring himself sacrifice Felix.

_Felix._

Felix who was harsh, sharp and sarcastic.

Felix who had stopped speaking to him for over two years.

Felix who had spat at the idea of them ruling together.

Felix who no longer wanted him.

What was stopping him?

Dimitri already knew.

He brought one hand over his heart, clutching the cloth over it as he thought _‘A world without Felix would be a sorry world indeed.’_

“You’ve always been precious to me.” Dimitri started, his heart racing rabbit quick in his chest. A blush rode high on his cheeks from his own admission.

Before he could continue, Felix spoke.

“Prove it. Show me.” Felix was sitting up, looking at him expectantly; waiting for him to make a move.

Dimitri studied him.

Felix looked ethereal under the moonlight. His eyes seemed to glow a soft gold, amber eyes evoked an inviting warmth. His dark hair shimmered under the light as it fell down over his shoulders.

Dimitri felt his heart race faster the longer he gazed at him.

“Would you even believe me if I did?” Dimitri said finally before sitting up and meeting his gaze.

“Just do it.” Felix urged him. “What are you even afraid of?”

Those words spurred him on, prompting his mind to stop thinking.

With no hesitation, Dimitri placed his hand at the back of Felix’s neck, shock instantly crept into Felix’s face. Before Felix could protest, Dimitri quickly met his lips with his own, silencing Felix before he could even speak.

It felt surprisingly gentle.

It felt warm.

Dimitri hardly even knew he longed for this until now.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Dimitri reluctantly pulled away, suddenly shy, averting his eyes from Felix’s. His heart threatened to burst from his chest. He feared that if he so glanced at Felix that he would not be able to hold himself back any longer.

“This…this is not what I want.” Felix’s words sent a sharp chill down his spine, Dimitri’s heart stopping in his chest. “You’re not what I want…not anymore.”

It hurt.

_This hurt._

Felix quickly pulled away from his grasp before standing up and heading his way out the training grounds.

“Good night.” Felix murmured, not daring to look back.

Dimitri could have sworn he saw a tear fall from Felix’s eye before Felix pulled away. His heart ache at the sight of it. And so Dimitri took the brunt of the consequence of his decision, with Felix leaving him in the training grounds with nothing but the cold wind as company and scolding voices for conversation.

_‘I deserved this.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this piece! I just realized this would be my first Pre-TS Dimilix fic. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
